


Yes, a Dragon

by TsukiVix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flayn grows up, Fluff, Rebellion, Tattoos, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Warning: vague descriptions of getting tattoos, I don’t know much about how tattoos are made so it isn’t exactly accurate, but warning just in case.Flayn wants to grow up and rebel against her father. What better way to do that than get a matching tattoo with her lesbian lover?
Relationships: Flayn/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Implied Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 11





	Yes, a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read at all, I am so tired rn and just wanted to post this as soon as possible.
> 
> Enjoy!

Over the years, Seteth has had high expectations. Flayn had always held herself to those. She was a perfect, pure, daughter.

But just like everyone else. Sometimes she’s a bit rebellious.

“You’re really gonna do this?” Felix sighed from across the counter.

Flayn had busted in the shop with her girlfriend. Deciding to get matching tattoos where Ingrid worked. Ingrid trusted Felix with her life, surely he could set them up with something.

He was an expert at the art. His style was different from everyone else there. Ingrid’s was more cartoon while his was very...sharp.

The mint haired girl slammed her money on the table.

“Must I repeat myself Fraldarius?” She huffed with a pout.

Ingrid smiled and shook her head, resting a hand on her girlfriends shoulder.

“Sorry she’s very serious about this” Ingrid explained.

That forced another sigh out of Felix. Money is money, no matter who’s giving it.

“All right what did you wa—“ he was interrupted.

“A dragon” Flayn whispered.

Felix stared down at her with wide eyes.

“A.....dragon? Both of you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, a dragon” Ingrid glared at him playfully.

Flayn was to cute when she got pouty. Though Ingrid knew better than to let this drag on too long. Her girlfriend would combust from worry. Mostly worrying from how her father would react.

Seteth was something else. He was a gentle but stern man. Owning the Seiros Flower shop for years and planning to give it to Flayn. Obviously she would love to inherit it. But the expectations that come with it were high.

No partners, no tattoos, no ripped clothes. He was very overbearing when it came to how Flayn presented herself. It was a miracle he allowed Ingrid to date her.

“I guess I can do that, tell me some more details and I can get prepared” Felix said.

A man came from the employee room. Walking through the dark main room and over to the front desk. From his red hair and signature smirk, you could tell it was Sylvain.

“Hey Ingrid, what’s golden girl doin’ here?” He laughed, wrapping his arm around Felix’s shoulders.

Flayn grew red at that, tightening her hands into fists.

“I must inform you, I am not a ‘golden girl’ as you say, I am here for a tattoo” 

“A matching one, with my girlfriend!” She crossed her arms and glared at Sylvain.

“Ok ok, geez kiddo” Sylvain put his hands up in defense.

—————————————————————————————————

After a few more minutes of squabbling, they got to work. Felix going to the back to gather supplies. Ingrid and Flayn went to another room where they would Sit and wait patiently.

In truth, Flayn was scared of needles. She wanted to brave through this. Of course one of the reasons was to impress Ingrid. The other was because she genuinely wanted to do this.

The tattoo would signify her growth as a person. She loved her father more than anything. But she needed to make her own decisions. Have her own victories and make her own mistakes. That’s the only way she can grow up.

This tattoo would represent her new confidence. 

Felix walked in pushing a cart of supplies. Needles of different sizes, colorful ink and pictures of other tattoos. 

Flayn could feel the nerves eating away at her. Biting her lip and sitting in the chair. Staring at the framed pictures on the wall. All of them of the employees showing their own tattoos.

Ingrid was shown next to the owner, Dimitri, smiling. They both had sleeves with various characters.

Then Felix and Sylvain in a rather romantic position. Showing off their leg tats. Felix’s of a raven and Sylvain’s of a horse.

Flayn felt a hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Ingrid was giving her a comforting smile.

“It’s normal to be nervous your first time” she said.

Flayn felt her embarrassment rise to her cheeks. Eyes going wide and staring at Ingrid.

“Oh sorry, that sounded a little suggestive” Ingrid laughed, nervously.

Flayn manages to calm herself and laughed as well. Squeezing Ingrid’s hand back.

“You know...I wouldn’t mind that” She whispered.

Ingrid stared as her for a long time, soaking in what she just said.

The silence was getting awkward fast. Felix not paying any attention while getting ready across the room.

“Really” Ingrid said in a hushed whisper.

Flayn nodded her head slowly.

“We probably shouldn’t talk about this here” she responded, turning and smiling to herself.

Ingrid nodded in agreement. Both of them turned away with red cheeks.

“What happened?” They heard a males voice in front of them.

Turning to face him so fast their heads were spinning.

“Nothing!” They both yelled.

Felix smirked but decided not to say anything else.

Instead walking next to Ingrid and rubbing a wet cloth over her left arm. The blonde didn’t react, used to the feeling.

Flayn however, was staring intently at the process. Hoping it would ease her nerves some if she saw exactly what would happen.

Felix attached a medium sized needle to the gun looking object. It had black ink inside, ready to pierce Ingrids skin.

He turned it on and it was almost deafening. In reality it wasn’t that loud, Flayn’s senses were just heightened.

Eventually she turned away. Deciding it was too scary to stare at her lover being carved into.

—————————————————————————————————

Now it was her turn. She glanced down at the needle so close to her skin. Feeling herself tense in anticipation. Tears welling up in her eyes before it even began.

A soft hand touched her cheek and forced her to turn away.

It was Ingrid, smiling at her fondly. Distracting her from the inevitable pain.

What they found out however, Flayn didn’t hurt at all.

There was some stinging, but other than that, nothing. It seemed Flayn had a high tolerance and didn’t even know. She had never done anything this reckless, there was no way to of known beforehand.

It seemed silly now. How scared she was of the pain, even crying over it. Somehow she managed to punch the embarrassment down and just enjoy it.

The dragons were white with green eyes. Both mirrored images of each other. Felix had a way with ink that no one else did. Easily creating these masterpieces on their bodies.

When it was all over and they had dried. Flayn stood and embraced her partner. Misty eyed at the accomplishment she’d made.

Her love for Ingrid would never fade. 

Just as this tattoo was a symbol of her growth. It was a symbol of their love as well.

Flayn trusted Ingrid with every part of herself. Just as much as her own father.

Speaking of her father. She still needed to decide how to tell him about this. Of course she wouldn’t do it alone.

She laughed, deciding Ingrid must come with her. If she was going to get yelled at, might as well do it while holding her loves hand.


End file.
